


Arsonist's Lullaby

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse AU's [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: To make reality bend underneath his willpower, strength, and–And in those short moments, he could feel the muscles flinch and reflex underneath his bone crushing grip. He could feel muscles react, trying its hardest to steel itself as he bared his teeth out.Rumors have it that Fairies have teeth as well. They can bite and chew through anything that gets in their way. Doesn't matter if it's living with a heart or if it's the cold stone that laid unmarked by spells and fae magic.
Series: Linkeduniverse AU's [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723213
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Arsonist's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from tumblr  
> So thank you!
> 
> https://linked-universe-headcannons.tumblr.com/post/634530735516188672/hyrule-as-the-groups-makeshift-healer-has-made-a
> 
> This is a silly mini au I had while listening to Arsonist's Lullaby!
> 
> Hyrule is a god of war and fire.  
> And he can see into the future but its random. So sometimes he knews more than he lets on :D

Hyrule didn't know what exactly set him off. Wasn't aware of what finally pushed him off the edge. Didn't know what he would've done differently to stop this from happening.

To stop the flying arrows and the blood that now lay coldly on the grassy floor. To see his team getting stabbed, shot, and wounded made him fear of everything. He could have been at that moment, a believer of heaven and hell.

At that moment he saw into the future, the lives of everyone else's. But not his own as he saw flashes of red covered his vision. It was only red that he saw as he tore through one of the unluckiest yiga that happened to teleport in front of him. To feel life halt and stop for him.

To make reality bend underneath his willpower, strength, and–

And in those short moments, he could feel the muscles flinch and reflex underneath his bone crushing grip. He could feel muscles react, trying its hardest to steel itself as he bared his teeth out.

Rumors have it that Fairies have teeth as well. They can bite and chew through anything that gets in their way. Doesn't matter if it's living with a heart or if it's the cold stone that laid unmarked by spells and fae magic.

He could only give a single murderous look as his own hand glowed a familiar warmth and smelled of smoke.

To feel it spark to life; flickering and glowing as he could feel warm fingers hanging on his shoulders. Holding on tightly as he tightened his grip around the thin neck of this unfortunate soul.

With his hand on fire, he placed it upon the mask that dare hides the coward. The coward who refused to see that hell it has awaken. Growling and growing the flames burned away anything and everything.

As pieces burned away, he could see the individual's face. Young baby face, sharp brown eyes, and pale hair. But that never mattered. Finally facing the coward that dare hides behind some false god that is filled with blood and agony. Those won't live for long.

**_Snap…_ **

**_Crack…_ **

Even if he was lucky, luck always runs out. Especially when the so-called coward raised his blood soaked sickle and striked it into his shoulder. Ripping cloth, leather, and muscles. Pulling and ripping in a hurried method as Hyrule bore into the coward's eyes.

Clenching his fist and holding the enemy tight, he connected his burning fist into the enemy's skull and repeated this process as the sickly warmth trailed and bloodied his clothing. Connecting to the skull once more made a sickening sound–  **_Crack_ ** – as he did it one last time.

**_Crack…_ ** __

With the enemy hanging limply in his hand as it was still wrapped around his neck. Using his wild fae magic, absorbing Coward's lifeforce while feeding his own wild and chaotic magic for once feeling alive underneath the burning sun. Feeling closer to everything as the earth twist and turn, while earth set itself on fire, even while the sunlight caused the fire within his heart to burn.

When there was nothing left to remove from the coward did he for once felt merciful. Growling out towards the barely conscious enemy finally summoning his full strength to tighten around the enemies neck.

Easily cutting off its life as he glared towards the coward's allies. Dropping the limp body, he began mouthing out enchantment as he held his fingers in a particular form before an echoing–

**_Snap_ **

–rang through the once soundless grassland, but not before being engulfed in a bright flash of lightning, fire, and smoke. What remained of the Coward's army was no more while their screams stretched far and wide.

  
  
  


Didn't bother wasting a second as he guided them away. Each carrying one another away from the smell of smoke and something more disgusting than could ever be described. Not a single soul made a single sound excluding clanking of armor, feet hitting gravel and dirt, and breathless wheeze.

Even the land was silent for our cases. By the time they find the space, when they find the moment. Within those instances, was the moment Hyrule didn't need to be angry.

Didn't need to raise hell to save his allies. Finally allowing his heart to catch up and his mind to rewind. Even if it was only temporarily as he gathered every potion, gauze, and needle.

Concentrating solely on his team, taking care of every scar and wound that decorated their skin. Easing as much pain out of them as he takes care of them.

  
  


Even as prepared as he is. He wasn't completely prepared for Time. Big man with metal armor covering almost every inch of skin. Time looked as ghostly as he could've been even with all that armor on. In fact he looked almost like a skeleton.

However that wasn't something he would give willingly to Time especially since he doesn't know. So instead he power walked over helping Time with his armor as he barely touched the multiple wounds that covered his skin.

Seeing some pieces of metal in wounds, especially at the lower part of his gut. Carefully, he shifted his attention between wiping and picking out the chunks of metal.

It was for the first time in a while– hell practically months where they were all silent as stone. Even with the breathless wheeze and sickly wet coughs were still silent.

Working tiredly through his own pain as he eventually pulled out the last piece of metal.

"Why do you heal us, Traveler?" As soft as the gentle breeze but something so old.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked back, wrapping the gauze around his stomach. Working as he goes, thinking only about creams, potions, and for this once, perhaps buying a book on potions. 

Though Wild could make almost all the potions he needs, but Hyrule wanted to know. He– he wanted to help his friends… 

"But why do you?" He asked again however it was so soft that it reminded him of himself. What he was like when he was younger. When he was once a child forced to grow up in a world where there is so little but so much.

A world where it was once in ruins but now it's thriving. Living. It's growing into something new.

Hyrule wondered to himself if he will live in a world like that.

Softly he licked his lips as he glanced away from the wound temporarily as he focused on his magic. Both stolen and given, life and death, water and fire. Focusing on everything within his heart, soul, and mind as he mentally opened his eyes. Finally looking at the wounds anew.

  
  


"I do not care if Ganon is a god or could kill god. What I care about is for you to not die. You all may as well the last remaining family I could ever have..." Hyrule softly let it all tumble out as he looked Time back in the eye. But he knew his voice was only determination.

  
  


Silence was what came afterwards. Leaving them both voiceless. That is until he gave a shit eating grin as he allowed his healing glow to take effect.

"Now what will matter right now, is if I will need to knock you out now or let you bleed out." Jokingly as small bubbles of laughter took over the group.

They may be injured, but this is the least of their worries.


End file.
